


Sway With Me

by amathela



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-20
Updated: 2008-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He's sure the entire room is watching the way he can't tear his eyes away from her.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sway With Me

"I'm a genius."

Donna's smiling at him over a glass of champagne, her fingers tracing gently over the stem. He picks up the bottle, pours a glass for himself.

"This is a good night. Do you know why this is a good night?"

"Because you're a genius."

"Because I'm a genius."

"Well done, Josh." It's so quiet he almost doesn't hear it, and her voice slides straight to the pit of his stomach.

"Dance with me." The words are instinctive; not self-congratulatory like he's sure he meant, but intimate, tender, and it makes his teeth ache. She slides out of her seat, graceful like they haven't polished off a bottle of wine between them, and he's sure the entire room is watching the way he can't tear his eyes away from her.

And then he takes her hand, and pulls her close, and he's sure this is a very bad idea; but tonight, he's a genius, so maybe not.

When his lips brush across her neck, she doesn't pull back, and the music plays on. "This is a good night."


End file.
